


A New Shore

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Luna University (Doctor Who), Post Darillium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: Jennifer comes to visit her mother at work clearly attracting attention of the male students
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 3





	1. Arriving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer arrives on Luna after growing up on Darillium and finds it hard to adjust to the new way of life.

Jennifer stood in the Earthlight looking around at her new surroundings very different to the one she had grown up in. The houses looked different to the ones on Darillium even the streets were different. She had just arrived here only an hour ago as her father had dropped her and her mother off as he decided to go off on his own accord with Missy as Jennifer wondered if he would ever come back. Jennifer sighed before walking back into the house. She headed into the living room as River was still awake. 

'How you finding it?' She asked as Jennifer came to sit next to her. 

'It is going to take a while to adjust.' Jennifer said. 'I wish we could have spent one more year on Darillium.' She said looking at the photo she had of her and her friends at their favourite resturant there. 

'I know lamb. But unfortunately things cannot go how we want them to go.' River said. 'All we can take from it is our happy memories. You enjoyed the birthday bash we did for you to celebrate your 24th birthday?' River asked as Jennifer sighed before walking up the stairs as River came up soon after. 'Look Jennifer, you just need to give it a chance. If you are still not happy then you can go and spend time with Rivina.' 

The following morning, River was getting ready for work as Jennifer stood at the stove cooking breakfast. She was dressed in a three quarter length leather jacket with a black leather skirt and knee high boots as she was also tending to Laz who was clearly stood waiting for meat to fall as he was going to be in luck. River and Jennifer left the house as her neighbour came out.

'Well, well Professor Song,' She said as she looked at River. 'I haven't seen you for weeks.' 

'I've been away.' River said as she noticed her neighbour look at Jennifer. 

'And who is this young lady?' She asked looking at Jennifer. 

'Oh this is my daughter Jennifer Nikolaevna Song.' River said before turning to Jennifer. 'Jennifer come and meet Carlotta.' 

'Hi.' Jennifer said as she looked at her as Carlotta looked at her before turning to River. 

'You never said you had a daughter River.' Carlotta said. 

'I didn't want to draw attention to it.' River said. 'She's been with her dad for the last 24 years.' River looked at the time on her watch. 'Anyway, must dash. Come on Jennifer.'


	2. Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer arrives at the university as she looks around as she catches the attention of the male students.

'Come on then darling in here.' River said as they arrived at River's office as she opened the door before taking a seat as Jennifer sat on the sofa as she looked around. 'Do you want anything to drink?' 

'No, I'm fine thanks.' Jennifer said as River stood up after gathering some files and handed them to her. 

'Make yourself useful and carry these for me to my classroom.' River said as she walked out with Jennifer as the students were starting to arrive on campus as they all turned to look at Jennifer as her and River walked into the classroom as the bell rang for lessons as the students arrived in their groups as the group of lads that came in caught sight of Jennifer sat next to River’s desk. During break the boys were sat on the lawn talking about Jennifer and how fit she was and as well how the class went but the hot topic was definitely about Professor Song’s daughter. ‘Man, I had no idea Professor Song had a fit daughter.’ One of them said. ‘I bet she will be worth a shag.’ Then other one said. ‘But old Song said no one could date her.’ 'But what if you did it behind the Professor's back?' One girl said as they looked at each other. 'Think about it. She will be none the wiser unless one of you does something stupid like getting her daughter knocked up.' The bell rang. 'Back to class.' They walked with her to the class as they noticed River sat there alone as one boy whispered to his friend. 'Where's her beautiful daughter?' He whispered to his friend as River looked up before walking towards the group of lads as they turned to look at her. 'Hi Professor.' 'Don't think I did not just hear what you said about my daughter.' She said coldly. 'I have my eye on you Tony, and you lot as well. Keep away from Jennifer if you want to stay on this course.'


	3. The students begin their plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try and work out a plan to partner their mate with Jennifer

'Come on,' One of the boys said to Tony who was walking behind them. 'Look Tone, we need to speak to you about getting Old Song's daughter as we know how much you want her.' Tony looked away before heading into the lecture hall to find it empty. 'Perfect. Now we can plan how to get her.' 'How about a party tomorrow night?' Another friend suggested. 'We could invite Jennifer get alcohol in.' The door opened as another group of students came in. Around ten to nine River walked in followed by Jennifer who was wearing a matching powder blue skirt suit. 'Good Morning everyone.' River said as she looked at the group before speaking again. 'So, today we are going out to explore the grounds of the campus so, partner up.' The students partnered up as River walked with Jennifer next to her. The class split off into different areas of the green lawns around the site as River sat on a chair with Jennifer sat on a rug next to her mother. During break, the students were sat in the canteen as Jennifer came in to buy a drink as Tony looked up at her as his mates nodded to him as he came walking up to her as she was stood in the queue. 'Hi.' He said as Jennifer turned to look at him. 'Do I know you?' Jennifer asked looking at him confused. 'I am Tony Harris.' He said unaware that one of the other lectures had seen him talking to Jennifer. 'That will be £6.00 then love.' The woman at the till said as Jennifer handed her the money before starting to walk off as Tony suddenly blocked her way. 'Look, we are having a party tomorrow night.' He said. 'You should come.' 'I am not sure. I don't really know you.' Jennifer said. 'And besides you are really not supposed to be seen with me. My mother will freak.' Jennifer said before walking out of the room before heading to the staff area as the lecture came up to her. 'You alright lass?' He asked as Jennifer nodded before walking towards the lounge as she came to sit next to her mother.


	4. That night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer is visiting the local shop when the boys target her but the Doctor intervenes

Jennifer was walking through the shops as she was getting the dinner for that night whilst her mother was still at the university. Jennifer walked out of the shops with two bags of shopping as she was about to head back home when she became aware of footsteps behind her. Jennifer walked down to the cross roads as the footsteps quickened behind her as she looked behind her. 'Where you going beautiful?' Tony said appearing in front of her. 'Leave me alone.' Jennifer said as she tried to get away from him as he held onto her. 'Hey get off me.' 'You playing hard to get?' Tony said as he looked at her. 'Will you leave me alone?' Jennifer snapped as someone pushed Tony away as Jennifer noticed a woman stood in front of her. 'Thank you.' 'You shouldn't be out this late Jennifer.' The woman said as she came out of the darkness as Jennifer noticed who she was. 'Doctor.' She said as they hugged. 'I am liking the new look.' Thirteen grinned as she walked with Jennifer home as River flung open the door. 'What the hell is going on?' She asked as Jennifer ran into the house as River looked at Thirteen. 'What happened?' 'A sick boy tried to have his way with her after she came out the shop.' Thirteen said as River looked mental.


End file.
